


sitting next to this gun beats your heart in your mouth

by GalaxyGhosty



Series: The Monster's Darling [4]
Category: Septiplier - RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: AU. His lover’s lips press themselves into a thin line, twisting. He brings his nail to trace the outline of Dark’s mouth. “I...I wanted to see you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeere we go. 
> 
> I may or may not have been crazy inspired for this series the last few days, mostly for the song that the story's title comes from. I have already written the part following this as well, and the two share lyrics from the same song. 
> 
> I think I finally have a direction I'm taking this now--not sure how much darker it's going to get entirely, but read this with caution as it proceeds. I have a Teen rating on this right now, but I miiiiight bump it up for how close it gets to smut here and there. 
> 
> Anyway, I've done enough babbling. Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Song title from "Blame" by Bastille! :)

He doesn’t know how, but Jack shows up at his door three weeks later--his actual home. Not that shady hotel.

Dark’s always been incredibly private about his place of dwelling--home is home, and it’s where he goes to relax and get away from the hustle and bustle of his sketchy life. He rarely goes home, but when he does, it’s because he really, really needs a break. It’s a practically deserted little area of town, and it’s always the one place that Dark keeps specifically to himself.

So when he opens the door to see Jack McLoughlin, the first words out of his mouth is, “What the _fuck_?” 

Jack’s answer is to step inside and grab the front of his shirt, pulling him into a rough, sloppy kiss. 

Well, that’s certainly a surprise. 

Yanking him inside, Dark slams the door and shoves him against it, boxing him in. He slots himself easily against him, Jack sinking his nails into his shoulder in response. It’s been such a long time since he’s had him like this, eager and desperate and starved for every touch that he gives him. He kisses him hungrily, biting at his lips, hard enough to bleed, and Jack groans against him.

When Jack’s sufficiently breathless, Dark growls, “Why are you here?” 

“Does it matter?” Jack hisses out. “Shut up and fuck me.” 

As though punctuating his point, he rolls their hips together, and Dark curses his mortal body for reacting so violently to that. He wants this kid so badly it’s putting him in pain, and here he is, presenting himself despite rejecting him only a few months ago. 

“I’m calling the shots,” he grits out, with a surprising amount of self control. “My things don’t order me around. So tell me, _baby_ , why are you here?”

Jack moves his hands to pull him in again, but Dark grabs his wrists and pins him there with little trouble. Jack’s not exactly weak, but Dark is certainly stronger. “Feisty tonight. Don’t you have better people to be around than wicked old me?” 

“You’ve lost your touch,” the boy snickers, voice rough and prodding. “You never pass up an opportunity to remind me who I belong to.” 

“You act as though you’ve forgotten that,” Dark intones. The heat Jack radiates is intoxicating. Everything about him--even after all this time--is intoxicating. “I won’t stop once I start, you know.” 

“Who said _anything_ about stopping?” Jack snips back. “I came here. I found you. I _want_ you. And I can tell you want me. Forget the rest, right now. Make me scream.” 

There’s about sixteen other questions that Dark has, not limited to Jack’s sudden renewed interest in him and his lack of concern for his boyfriend. There’s also the matter of how Jack found this place to begin with. But that’ll all come later, he supposes. Because his control is waning, and Dark’s eager to figure out if there are any new places on Jack that will cause him to sing. 

“Better let all those pretty noises out,” Dark warns leisurely. “Don’t you dare keep a single peep from me tonight.” 

Jack swallows, and when they kiss again, it’s the last coherent decision they make. 

~~

He wakes to the shower running and what may or may not be sniffling. 

Dark doesn’t bother to get out of bed, because Jack will come back eventually and whatever questions he has will be asked then. 

It takes another couple of minutes but soon Jack wanders out with a slight falter in his step, and Dark grins privately. He’d meant it when he’d said he wouldn’t stop, and it’s has been half a year since he’s had him, after all.

He’s wearing Dark’s shirt like he owns it, slightly too big on his smaller frame, blue eye fixating on him as he realizes Dark’s awake. 

“I prefer you without your clothes on,” Dark says with a wry grin. “But you do look nice in mine as well. Glad you saw fit to help yourself.”

“I figured you would’ve taken them off me if you didn’t approve,” the words roll off Jack’s tongue easily, and Dark’s ever amazed at how much he’s grown. He used to never be able to flirt back so casually. “Did I wake you?” 

“No,” Dark sits up as Jack approaches. “Ready to talk about how the hell you found me? This location is pretty private.”

Jack offers him a sly smile. “I bat my eyes a few times around a couple of your cronies. Nailed down a physical address. They’re quite loose lipped after a bit of persuasion.” 

“Give me some names and I’ll have a field day,” Dark sighs, lurching forward to grab him. Jack clicks his tongue, but doesn’t resist as Dark pulls him into his lap, and he settles there, his arms lazily looping around his shoulders. “Why are you here?”

“I thought you’d be happy to see me,” is Jack’s airy reply, and Dark is seriously losing his patience. “Am I wrong?” 

“Jack,” Dark warns, and Jack’s blue eyes shift away. “Do you think I’m stupid?” 

Jack moves his hand up to the back of Dark’s head, twirling the red locks around his finger. “I don’t think anything.”

“Does he know you’re here?” and there it is, the question Dark’s been wanting to ask all night. Jack wouldn’t be here unless something happened. “Did he do something to you?” 

His lover’s lips press themselves into a thin line, twisting. He brings his nail to trace the outline of Dark’s mouth. “I...I wanted to see you.”

Those words hit him like a train. But he contains it. His face blank, he asks, “Did you get into a fight or some shit?” 

“He felt I was...distant lately,” Jack murmurs finally. “So he confronted me about it. I lost my cool a bit, said some things I didn’t mean. So I left and…” 

A small part of him is happy at this news. Elated, in all actuality. This picture perfect relationship Jack had left him for is slowly crumbling under the weight of deception and skepticism. 

“Bummer,” Dark muses. He brushes his thumb along the bruises purpling on Jack’s neck, knowing that there are similar ones down his back and at his hips. “Trouble in paradise. All that sympathetic shit.” 

“You’re awful,” Jack says, and he sounds like he means it. But he sighs when Dark mouths at his neck again. “I guess I’ll call outta work.” 

“I’m not going to be careful about where I mark you,” Dark reminds him. “Your boyfriend can just deal with it.”

At that, Jack tenses, as though the reality of this situation is just settling in. “Maybe we…”

“Oh, no,” Dark’s grip on him tightens. “You came here of your own accord, begged me to fuck you, claim you again. You don’t get to back out now, sweetheart.” 

Jack’s cheeks redden, as though embarrassed by his past self. Jack had been quite mouthy once Dark had started touching him. It’s so easy to reduce him to a fumbling, begging wreck of a man. Dark slides his hands under his shirt, teasing at the hemline. “You’re so pretty like this, all flushed and trussed up in my clothes. I should fuck you like this. Maybe watch you fall apart under my tongue.” 

He shudders at that. Dark’s mouth twists. “Like that idea?”

“Guess you’ll never know,” Jack mumbles, giving him that soft, knowing smile, and in some ways, he really can’t get over this. How much he’s grown up. He’s such a different person than he was at sixteen, and yet Dark keeps coming back to him, year after year after year. He exudes confidence, perhaps rivaling his own. 

Dark hums. “Will keeping you bedridden all day give me what I want to hear?” 

“Depends on exactly what you want to hear,” Jack whispers, voice laced with something gentle and secret. 

And Dark knows there’s little energy in making Jack scream, in making him sing his perfect songs, because in the ten odd years he’s known him, he’s learned every bit of his body and which buttons to press. He knows how to tease him into tears, writhe with pain and pleasure, he can make him forget his own name, even. 

_I want you to be mine_ , some part of him thinks. _Only mine. No one else’s._

Because even in light of this, of all this, Jack has the capability to turn, to leave this bed and him behind forever, and the only thing that could stop him is Dark, tying him to the bed. He’s not even sure that would stop him. 

“You look like you’re thinking,” Jack rolls his hips downward, slow and sure, knowing full and well what that’s going to do. “Is my big bad Dark thinking about something he shouldn’t?” 

Dark hisses, cursing himself for growing soft by a stupid boy with stupidly pretty blue eyes. “I think I like you better when you’re not talking.”

“You like me better when I’m under you,” Jack retorts. “Isn’t that right?” 

“I fail to see why you can’t be both,” Dark muses. 

At this, Jack lets out a small laugh. His fingers seem enamored with Dark’s colored hair, tugging on it gently. His next move, however, is cut off, when a phone rings to life, startling them both. 

Blue eyes stare at him, cautious. Dark doesn’t let go of him. 

“I should get that,” Jack mumbles. He slowly draws his hands away.

Dark tightens his hold. “Don’t answer it.” 

“Dark--” the boy starts to tug away. “Come on. Don’t--”

“I said,” Dark growls. “Don’t answer it.” 

The muscles in Jack’s jaw twitches, and there’s a moment of complete stillness between them. The phone stops ringing, and Jack sighs. 

But as soon as it stops, it picks up again, and Jack tears himself away. Floating across the room, he ignores Dark’s sour gaze as he slides it open. “Hey...”

Such familiarity. Dark doesn’t have to ask who it is. 

“No, no. I’m...I’m safe. I’m with my old college friend. No, you can’t come get me. Mark, this isn’t--look, I need some time to think, okay? I know, I know. I’m...I’m not myself right now. I’m confused. I’m sorry. Yes--yes...I love you too.” 

Dark grinds his teeth, considering crossing the room to rip the phone out of his hands, crush it against the wall. But before he can act on the impulse, Jack ends the call, combing his fingers through his messy, faded green locks. He leans against the wall. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game here, baby,” Dark cautions him with little heat. “How long can you keep this up?”

“I suppose you want me to drop it so I can go back to being your fucking pet?” Jack snaps. His fingers are trembling. 

When Dark doesn’t answer, he deflates. “I love him, Dark, you can’t change that.” 

“You love me,” Dark reminds him, as though he’s ever forgotten that detail. As though he’s ever forgotten that in light of everything. “That hasn’t changed.” 

“The difference is he loves me back,” his words are poison, one that Dark finds himself relatively immune to. “So shut up.” 

If there’s anything he’s gotten annoyed with over the last few years, it’s Jack ability to sass him without fearing retribution. He really has grown soft on him. In some ways, he figures he should remedy that, but right now he just really wants some damn coffee. 

Scooping up his pants from the night before, he stands and slides them on, popping his neck and shoulders. As per Jack’s wishes, Dark says nothing to him as he roams to his kitchen, placing a pot of coffee on to brew. 

“You’re free to leave,” Dark calls, leaning against the counter. Jack appears in the doorway. “Really. You had no problem walking out a couple of months ago. Far be it from me to stop you now.” 

“Don’t spit that back at me,” Jack spits. “Don’t use my emotions as a way of forcing me into staying with your lonely ass.” 

Dark can’t suppress his eye roll. “Baby, you’ll find that I give about two fucks where you are at all times.” 

“Says the guy who would literally kill someone if it they gave me so much as a bruise,” he seethes. “So you’re the only one allowed to do that?” 

“Yes,” Dark says plainly. “Because you’re mine, and I get to do what I want with you.” 

“You can’t own a person,” Jack argues, despite him agreeing to this so many years ago. “You’re so fucking confusing. I thought you were done with me the day I walked out, and then you keep--you keep--!”

He’s bored of this conversation already. Popping his knuckles, Dark listens to him rattle on for a few more moments, feeling like the star of a poorly rated soap opera before mumbling, “You done?” 

“Fuck you,” Jack whispers, defeated. He doesn’t mean it, really. 

“Do you want me to tell you that I love you?” Dark asks, fixing him with a stare. “Do you want me to hold hands with you and pet your hair and buy a house with you and tell all my friends about how wonderful and perfect you are? Is that what you want, sweetheart?” 

Tightening his shoulders, Jack doesn’t speak. Perhaps it’s better that he doesn’t.

Dark crosses the space between them, hooking a hand under his jaw. He forces Jack’s face up, their eyes meeting.

“I will never be the man you desperately want me to be,” he says. “You knew that on day one. You know that now. So quit projecting your petty feelings onto me. It’s not a pretty look on you.”

His boy looks dangerously close to crying, now. Jack yanks his face away, pulling out of his grip. “I don’t know why I came here.”

“I don’t either,” Dark replies. “You gonna cry about it?” 

This feels familiar. The push and pull, the bitterness he has. It’s all coming to a head now. He may have grown soft over the years, at least towards him, but it’s like ripping a knife out, now. Leaving it in won’t make it heal. 

_If it were anyone, it would be you_ , his brain traitorously supplies him with this information, but saying that would be the complete opposite of this conversation’s purpose. Dark finds it’s stupid that he’s even entertaining the thought of loving Jack. It’s not like it’s possible for someone like him. 

“Coffee?” he asks finally, because he’s done with this conversation now. The damage is done. Dark pulls down a mug from the cabinet and fills it up, already reaching for the sugar.

“Two sugars,” Jack mumbles, voice low. 

“I remember,” Dark says easily. “Here.” 

Dark offers the mug out to him, and Jack takes it with surprisingly steady fingers. He swirls it around, not drinking it yet, and gazing down into it, he says, “I love you.” 

“I know,” Dark leans against the counter, crossing his arms. He says nothing else. 

The silence that follows rings like static.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Also quick shoutout to snuggle-tart on Tumblr who drew me some awesome fanart of Dark from this series! Make sure you go and give them tons of love! <3


End file.
